This invention relates to an assembly which has a grip, a handle and an adapter for a rod. The grip and handle are joined as one unitary part, and the adapter is a separate part. The invention particularly relates to improved means for interlocking such parts.
The art has concerned itself with various assemblies of handles and rod adapters, the conventional design being a plug or tapered portion on the rod which is inserted into a socket portion of the handle. The two pieces have been shown to be held together by a friction or similar fit, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,531; 3,426,466; and 2,702,192.
The present invention leads to the objects and advantages in the fishing rod area which will now, in part, be enumerated.